


Breathe

by MajesticNinjaRen (RenLeon)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLeon/pseuds/MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a world where your inner Essence decides your worth. Tsuna, is, well, Tsuna. He shrieks. He trips. He falls. He runs into walls, and bullies love him. He never really thought about where he was going or who he wanted to be. Apparently, it was out of his control, however, as the day he met the First Generation, they decided they wanted to become his Guardians. (Magic AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about Tsuna and first generation, and, after I woke up, this happened. I was so fond of the idea that I decked it with cliches. The story is going to start out kind of like a mini-series with Tsuna's life as he grows from a toddler to a pre-teen, and then the plot will start kicking in when he's fourteen. This will have familial first generation, parental G27, and a tenth generation 27 pairing. Romance isn't the focus for this story. The characters will be slightly OOC as this is an alternate universe with different experiences and different backgrounds. OC's will be present, but they will only be there to push the plot forward and nothing else. I hope you enjoy reading.

It's probably the stark chill of the human soul that did it.

The man thought offhandedly with his body stretched out and his arms wide open lazily riding the force of air. His legs did nothing as his body dipped from its horizontal position, increasing the speed of his descent.

The man merely laid calmly and silently observed the clouds.

It was when another thought occurred to him that he finally moved; his lips quirked the slightest upward, and mirth filled his clear eyes.

He was falling from the sky, and it was then that he felt the need to laugh at the irony of it all.

Only, instead of a laugh, it was a tear, a single tear, that slipped down his cheek.

Yes, he thought, as he turned his body and watched as the Earth raced closer and closer to him, the terrible irony of it all.


	2. Chapter 1

 

**In this world, there is an unwritten rule.**

* * *

  _"Neh… Tsu-chan…_

* * *

 

"Sawada Iemistsu?"

"Sir?"

"The results are out. You may enter now."

"Yes, sir."

 

* * *

  _There's going to be a lot of people…_

* * *

 

 "… that can't be right."

"I'm sorry. The results are clear."

"But… this can't be… I mean-"

 

* * *

  _Lots that are going to tell you a bunch of means things._

* * *

 

 "There is no point in arguing with me on this. Your son has little to no worth as a human being. His energy is so low that he's barely classified as a Regular."

"Sir!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sawada."

 

* * *

  _But, Mama knows._

* * *

 

 "It's either now or later. I'm sure you know which is worse."

 

* * *

_Mama knows well just how strong you are._

* * *

 

 "But…he's my only son."

 

* * *

_So strong._

* * *

 

"Once more, I can only apologize. Even with your position, we cannot break regulation… We either terminate him now while he is still in the womb or later, when it's not just painful for him, but for all of us. Wouldn't it be cruel to let him have a glimpse of the real world only to take it away right after?"

 

* * *

_Incredibly strong… it's almost as if it's not there._

* * *

 

 "Cruel…? You think that part is cruel? You're talking about killing my unborn son as if it's nothing, and only that part is cruel?!"

"Mr. Sawada, please calm down."

"No, I won't! We're talking about my son! Not some defective object! My son!"

 

* * *

_So, believe Mama when she tells you that those lots…_

* * *

 

 "It's unfortunate, but-"

"Unfortunate? Unfortunate! What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

* * *

_Those lots are all wrong."_

* * *

 

"Iemitsu."

"Boss!"

"Nono…"

"You seem to be causing quite the ruckus. May I know what's going on here?"

"I'm so sorry, Boss! I tried to calm him-"

"Please…. I asked Iemitsu."

"Sir.."

"So, Iemitsu. Do you mind telling me what the problem here is? Have my staff been unsatisfactory?"

"…no. I apologize. This was my fault. I let my emotions take control… It's just…"

"... The results… didn't turn out well?"

"No, sir. His Essence is too weak…"

"I see."

 

* * *

  **Your inner Essence is what defines your worth as a human being.**

* * *

 

"Doctor…"

"Yes, boss?"

"I'm asking this as a friend of Iemitsu's. Can we make an exception?"

"Sir…"

"I'll take responsibility."

"… if that's what you wish, then..."

* * *

  _Five months later, Sawada Tsunayoshi was born._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I showed three things with as little words as possible. XD
> 
> 1\. Tsuna's had it hard even before he was born.  
> 2\. Tsuna's parents fully support him, despite his 'weak essence'.  
> 3\. This alternative world is unethical, isn't it?
> 
> What exactly essence is and all that will be explained in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**出る杭は打たれる。**

* * *

" _So, did you hear?"_

" _Oh! I heard! Disgusting, right?"_

" _Despicable."_

" _I guess those type of people do exist. People that use their status like that."_

" _I always knew they were that type."_

" _Right? Every time she smiled at me I knew something was wrong with her!"_

" _I know what you mean… And her husband, throwing cash around, bragging about everything… what a disgrace."_

" _I bet it's only because he's the Boss's friend that he hasn't been fired yet."_

" _Hah, nepotism, huh? Figures."_

" _Shush! There they are…"_

Walking down the sidewalk was a young couple. The woman had a natural beauty about her. She walked with a simple kind of grace. Her arms were wrapped around a blanket, cuddling the baby the cloth enveloped close to her chest. The way her arms were positioned, you could even say it was protectively.

"Ah~! Tsu-chan. So cute~" She cooed and then proceeded to look up at the man walking next her. His tall stature far towered over her. He had a rugged handsomeness.

On his face was a sincere but strained grin.

"Don't you think, dear?" She asked.

"O~! Super adorable!" He agreed, bringing both the baby and the woman closer. It was minuscule, but his eyes darkened slightly- a look of sadness painted itself clearly in them.

"And, completely worth it." He whispered. "Even if a million people were to tell me otherwise, he'd still be completely worth it."

The woman only smiled in response.

* * *

**The stake that sticks out gets hammered down.**

* * *

"Mama, mama! Mama, where'd you go? Mama!" A three year old child- his eyes wide- his body trembling- his hands fisted tightly on the hems of his too large shirt- _"Tsu-chan is growing so fast~! I need to buy you new clothes again! Ah~ already such a big boy!"_

He looked in each and every direction. His eyes had traces of tears soon to come- _"Tsu-chan! You're three years old now- practically a man already. If you want to be big and strong like me, you can't cry like this, okay?"_

He tried to call out to people. He tried to ask for help- _Where's Mama?._

But no one would stop, not even for a second.

Ignored.

Glared at.

Shoved aside.

" _Don't touch me, you brat. You aren't even supposed to be alive."_

But, he kept trying and trying. He had to find his mom.

Without him to be there for her, he was almost certain she would cry to death. He was going to be a big and strong man like his dad, so he had to always be by his mom to protect her.

Because that's what real men do. They fight to protect the ones they love.

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan! Where are you? Tsu-chan!" The little boy's eyes stopped their frantic movement and zeroed in on the woman quite a ways from him. Her hands were cupped around her mouth, and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Mama!" He exclaimed and rushed over to her. His shorts legs and natural clumsiness slowed him down, but you could tell by simply looking in his eyes how determined he was.

Almost instantly upon hearing her son's voice, she turned towards his direction. Her legs moved accordingly once their eyes met; her pace towards him much faster but matched in its sense of urgency.

As soon as he was close enough, she scooped him into her arms, and he wrapped his own arms just as tightly around her shoulders, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Tsu-chan! Don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!"

The little boy smiled, and the tears he was holding back finally began to race down his face.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to. Tsu-chan won't ever do it again. I promise."

The woman nodded, her eyes too tearing up, and held him closer- her grip on his body not relaxing the least.

"As long as you understand…"She whispered.

Noticing how tightly he was holding on to her, her relieved smile dropped the slightest bit- _"Be careful, Nana. It's only to the market, but the hostility towards Tsuna will still be the same… That mark… it's there… we can't do anything about it…"_

"Nothing happened… right Tsu-chan?" She checked.

" _You aren't even supposed to be alive."_

"… Nope." The boy replied, fisting his hands tightly into the back of her shirt. "Tsu-chan is completely fine."

* * *

"Take this!" A boy, six years in age, kicked another boy, five years old, in the stomach. The boy on the ground could only clench his eyes shut in pain and wrap his arms around the place he was being hit at while he got bombarded by more kicks from the other children surrounding him.

_Just a little while longer… they'll get tired… just a little more._

"Stupid-" Kick.

"-worthless-" Kick.

"-trash." Kick.

"My mama told me about what your parents did-" Kick.

"Useless kid-" Kick.

"Useless family." Kick.

"My papa told me too! That's why you have that mark on your cheek." A snicker.

"Zero~ As in zero essence." Another kick.

"Trash, you shouldn't even be here." Kick.

"No fun. He never does anything."

"Che, of course. What do you expect?"

"You're right- Ah! It's dinner time. I got to go."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Later!"

And, finally, they left.

Once they were all out of sight, the five year old sat up. There was a visible wince. Pulling up his shirt, he looked at all the forming bruises. He could only imagine how his back looked.

_The way they left… it was as if they weren't just hurting me… but playing a game…_

At that moment, the boy wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted somehow to make all the pain he felt inside go away. It was just too much.

"Mama…" He called out, a tear slipping down his cheek, followed by another, and then another.

"Papa… it hurts." He cried.

He just wanted it to leave- to never come back. He was a big boy now, but he couldn't help it. It hurt. It hurts so much. His chest wouldn't stop aching.

_Mama… Papa… aren't useless… they're… they're…_

" _You aren't even supposed to be alive."_

" _Go die!"_

" _You can't do anything right!"_

" _Worthless!"_

_Am I? Mama and papa aren't… but…_

" _Worthless!"_

_Am I?_

" _Worthless!"_

_Worthless…_

_Worthless…_

_Worthless…_

_I'm worthless._

_I really am…_

_This pain… I deserve it. I can't do anything right. I'm not even supposed to be alive. I deserve all this pain. Worthless people deserve pain, right? What else are they good for? What else am I good for? All I do is cause problems._

_All I do is worry mama and papa._

_I deserve this. Deserve this. I do._

_But…_

" _You're so worthless!"_

At that point, all the boy wanted was to be in his mother's embrace; after all, that was the only place where he felt truly happy. It was like a protective shield from the world, and that was exactly what he needed.

* * *

"Neh, Giotto. Where should we go next?"

"I was thinking Japan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are cruel to people that stand out.
> 
> I will probably explain later on, but it you want to know now: Because Tsuna wasn't supposed to be born, and his parents were granted a special favor, the consequence was that Tsuna was marked with a zero on his right cheek. (Imagine Byakuran's tattoo (the size, color, position) but replace with a zero) Rumors started upon his birth, they spread fast and far due to the fact that Iemitsu has a high position, and before long, most knew what the mark meant.
> 
> Children for the most part believe what their parents tell them. Kids will be mean 'cause they don't realize just how cruel what they're doing really is. The monkey does what the monkey sees, and in this case, the child copies the parent.


	4. Chapter 3

**雨降って地固まる**

* * *

Before Tsuna was even born, he was told that he had no worth, and, therefore, had no right to exist.

At ages one and two, Tsuna was still new to the world, and he didn't understand much of what was happening to him. All he knew was that during the huge blur there was always a monster that seemed to be glaring a hole into his back.

It was at age three that Tsuna first came face to face with that monster, and he soon learned that humans could be monsters, too, and that they were the scariest type. Because, no matter how many times he turned the light on, covered his eyes, or hid under his blanket, they never went away.

He was five years old when he learned that those same monsters could come in form of small children like himself, and that humans not only had the power to say mean words that would later echo in his mind, but to also leave scars that could bind those words to his body for days on end.

It was the day exactly a week before his sixth birthday that Tsuna was in his mother's embrace- his body covered in bruises- his mind replaying words that hurt more than every injury on his body- his eyes red from the tears that wouldn't stop- and his mouth that kept asking his mother- _Am I? Am I?_ \- that he learned a new word.

One he learned when he lifted his head from his mother's shoulder and found eyes on her face that resembled his- red and full of tears- and the view of his invincible father's back- trembling, and words- _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ \- tumbling from his lips. His voice was cracking and reflecting the exact emotion that they all felt- pain.

It was that day that he learned the word _helplessness_ and just how utterly unpleasant it felt.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you~ Hey! Hey! Hey~!"

"Happy birthday, dear Tsuna~! Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Tsu-chan!"

The little boy, now six years old, did just that. Except, when he blew those candles out- when the flame disappeared, and he looked up at his parents, their smiles wide and sincere with happiness- his eyes blazed with a new distinction.

One fire was extinguished, and, in return, another replaced it. This one wasn't concrete like the last, but that didn't mean it was any less special. In fact, this new fire burned brighter and a thousand times more beautiful, and its flame… it was an indestructible flame that would never be blown out.

* * *

_I wish for the strength to protect those smiles._

* * *

His eyes blazed with determination, and the power that was always inside his body pulsed with it.

* * *

**After the rain, the earth will harden.**


End file.
